De-duplication (dedupe) in the computer industry is a process of eliminating redundant data in a file system in order to save storage and its management costs. There are numerous implementations of de-duplication file systems in the industry each with its own advantages. However all of these implementations separate file data into metadata and actual data of fixed size called chunks. These implementations differ on how the mapping of the file metadata to chunk store is managed. Any file system that supports de-duplication must present a consistent file system abstraction to applications. Conventional approaches also vary in terms of scale, elasticity, and performance of these file systems.